


Thank You

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Fantasy Haikyuu Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Grim Reapers, M/M, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo comes to reap a young soul.





	Thank You

Kuroo stepped into the mortal realm, not quite entering it completely.  He was a reaper and could travel by shadows, the dark spaces in between where there were no sounds or lights.  Only reapers could travel this way, though Kuroo had never run into another of his kind in the in-between. Stepping out of it made the reality of the mortal realm harsh.  It was full of colors and sounds and smells, all overwhelming after being surrounded by so much darkness.

 

So Kuroo remained half in the in-between and half in the mortal realm.  Everything was shades of gray and though he knew there were sounds, he could hear nothing.

 

People were rushing about, milling about and watching with morbid curiosity as the scene unfolded in front of them.  The law enforcement had tried to push the growing crowd back but they were pressing close, whispering and stretching their necks to get even a glimpse of the scene.

 

Kuroo pulled his hood low over his face, though no one could see him as he was.  He walked through the scene with little thought. He had walked through bloodied battlefields and plague ridden streets alike.  A car accident was nothing to Kuroo.

 

Kuroo stepped around the medics trying to help the man sprawled on the ground.  It was no use, more of the mortals blood was spread out beneath him than actually inside him at that point.  The car that hit him had done a good job of breaking bones and shredding organs. He was struggling to breath and Kuroo could almost see the time winding down for this mortals life.  His string was about to be cut but still they worked. Still he struggled to breath through the blood building up in his lungs. Now just one lung, the other shrivelling up as a piece of rib punctured it.

 

The man’s body spasmed and the medics rushed to hold him down.  Kuroo knelt next to the mortals head and took a deep breath that he didn’t technically need to live.  He could end this man's suffering, he was set to die and that was why Kuroo had been pulled here but unexpected deaths, especially those of someone so young, were always difficult jobs.  The souls were strong and they resisted. This one was pure so Kuroo could not treat it roughly.

 

Kuroo reached into the man, to apart that was not truly fully in the physical world, and pulled the bright soul out.  In a world drained of color and sound, the soul was unbearably bright and loud. It felt warm in Kuroo’s hand, nothing but a small orb that held the being of the man on the ground.

 

Kuroo carefully tucked the soul against his chest, underneath his cloak as he stepped back into the in-between.  He had pulled the soul out of the body but the body was still alive. Death was hard enough without watching the life drain from their own eyes.  So Kuroo took the soul to a far away land with towering trees with white trunks and yellow leaves.

 

The soul wiggled away from Kuroo, who let it go so it could take on the form of the man he once was.  His gory death behind him, the soul looked whole and beautiful. Large eyes looked around the forest before stopping on Kuroo.

 

“Thank you, I was in a lot of pain.” Kuroo was so shocked to hear those words that he couldn’t react when the man stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Kuroo’s cheek.  Kuroo reached up to touch the spot as he peered down at the soul before him.

 

The man held out his hand to Kuroo and because he was a reaper, he could take hold of that hand even though there was no physical body to speak of.  He walked the soul to the afterlife as he enjoyed the warmth radiating from the one next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> April 24, Day 3: Afterlife  
>  Reaper


End file.
